Hetalia pizza prank
by hetaliafangirl98
Summary: Pizza prank gone wrong... or should i say, gone right? Summary sucks. please read. Rated T for future chapters containing Romano's mouth. Disclaimer: sadly, i do not own hetalia
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia pizza prank~ Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia  
**

* * *

My name is Ariyana. I have shoulder length brown hair and black glasses that go over my chocolate brown eyes. I was sitting with my usual group of friends at my house when suddenly, "I'm hungry! Let's order some pizza!" of course Hollie would say that. Hollie was a slim, honey blonde haired teen with hazel eyes, wears glasses, and loves to eat pizza. Seriously, she can eat 11 slices of pizza in one sitting! The rest of the group, including me, sighed in unison. "Hollie, don't you ever get tired of pizza?" Alexa said while pinching the bridge of her nose, eyes closed, knowing what Holly would say anyway. Holly gave a gasp of mock horror, "Tired of pizza? What kind of sick and twisted idea is that?" Alexis rolled her eyes at the obvious sarcasm in Hollie's voice. Alexis was shorter than most teens her age but makes it up with attitude. Not the bad kind of attitude, but the kind of person who can stand up for themselves and be confident in whatever they do. She has long brown hair, (that she doesn't let anybody touch) and brown eyes. "Hey maybe we can have a little fun here and scare the pizza guy!" I said with a glint of mischief in my eyes. "I was thinking the same thing my twin! And I have the perfect plan!" my "twin" Liz exclaimed. Liz and I aren't sisters by blood, but people say we look alike. The funny thing is that we think alike and have most of the same interests. Me and Liz don't think we look alike that much, our facial features are totally different! She has brown hair and glasses like me so I guess from a distance we look alike. Even our coach got us mixed up, but we both don't mind. "My plan is that once the pizza guy rings the door bell, Ariyana will answer the door and ask how much the pizza was. When she goes to get the money, Auna will run straight past the door screaming at the top of her lungs while I run after her with rope and handcuffs in my hands and Alexis will be right behind me carrying a rope attached to Hollie with a gag in her mouth. Then Ariyana will say: HURRY UP AND TIE HER DOWN! OH AND SHUT UP! THE PIZZA GUY IS AT THE DOOR! Ok here is the $_._ sir. And then he'll run away." "Sounds like a plan! We are so posting this on the internet." said Auna. Auna is really tall with blonde hair, blue glasses, and freckles all over her body.

When the pizza guy rang the door bell I quietly whispered, "Is everybody in their position?" Everybody nodded yes so I opened the door and stared in awe at the person standing before me. "Ve~ Ciao bella! You ordered two cheese pizzas and cheese sticks right?" My friends all walked around the corner, "Hey what's the holdup… whoa…"

* * *

**HaHa! Cliffhanger! I hope you guys liked it! please review! You can be as harsh as you want because I am a first time writer so I want to know how I can inhance my writing skills. The second chapter will be up soon. :) Hasta La Pasta!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I realized something. I forgot the disclaimer last chapter! well I do not own Hetalia or any of it's characters. I will start saying disclaimers every chapter now. Well here is hetalia pizza prank chapter 2~**

* * *

"You… You're Italy from Hetalia!" I ran up to Italy and almost knocked him over from the hug/glomp I gave him. He then looked at me in shock and said, "Whaaaaaa?! How did you kn…. I mean, what are you talking about bella? Italy is a country right?" He had a sheepish grin on his face and I then exclaimed, "Then what's your name?" "Ummmm…Feliciano Vargas." "I knew it! Feliciano Vargas is Italy's human name! Italy your so cute!" I squealed. Of course I was the only one who was all fangirly, well actually Hollie was in the corner just squealing. Liz, Alexis, and Auna's mouths were just hanging open. "Are you guys not gonna introduce yourselves? Fine, I'll introduce for you. Italy, these are my friends Liz, Hollie, Auna, and Alexis. And you can call me Ariyana!" I took a deep breath and said, "Sorry Italy, for being a fan girl, but I just didn't know you were real! I won't squeal anymore." "That's okay. Germany and Japan doesn't really let me hug them and Romano isn't the type for hugging. How did you see through my disguise?" "Not to be mean here, but your disguise consists of a bushy mustache and a pizza guy uniform." said Alexis who had finally come out of her shocked state. "Ve~? B-but Romano said I looked perfect. Well, then again he was laughing a little…" In an anime or manga, this would be about the time where everybody would sweat drop. "Ve~ well here is your food! I hope you enjoy!~" He went to go walk out the door, but then he turned around and said, "Do you ladies want to go meet Germany!~ Oh! And Japan and Romano and everybody?!~" "YES!" everybody shouted, well except for Alexis. She just said "whatever." I noticed this and asked her if she could cover for us while they were gone since she didn't like Hetalia that much. (I still cant believe anybody would not like Hetalia! Ok back to the story XD) She said ok and me, Hollie, Auna, and Liz walked out the door with Italy.

I don't exactly remember what happened. I remember Italy talking on the phone with England something about going home to Germany and Romano. And then I saw a flash of white and just woke up in a bed. I sat up and observed the room I was in. My friends weren't in here and I didn't know where the heck I was. My head felt a bit groggy so I went back to sleep. *timeskip to about an hour later* A door slams open and a kind of deep Italian voice shouts, "WAKE UP DUMBASS!" I jolt up in the bed and see Romano in the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with a temporary smirk on his face that turned into a frown. "Why are you still asleep?! Your worse then my fratello! Well, at least you don't wake up so damn early like that potato eating bastard." "What the heck man?! I was having this awesome dream about-" "I don't care what the hell you were dreaming! Just get up and go downstairs. Your friends are in the kitchen eating lunch." he said with the frown still settled on his features. "Fine then Mr. Grumpypants. I was going to. Just give me a moment. I'm not a morning person. What happened? Did I fall asleep?" I asked with sudden curiosity. "My dumbass of a brother blew it with his disguise as a pizza guy and asked if you guys wanted to come with him because he thought you guys were cute. Then he called England to say that stupid spell that brought him to your world so he could come back here. People who haven't teleported before using that spell usually blackout, weak bastards. So then we had to carry you guys to the beds. There is only four so you slept in mine, your friend that looks like you slept in the spare bed, your blonde haired friend with the freckles slept in Italy's bed, and your other blonde haired friend slept in Germany's bed." "Oh sorry about that…" I said with a faint blush because I was sleeping in his bed. I then realized something. "Hey where did you guys sleep?" "We slept on the hard, cold ass floor thanks to you and your friends. Well I slept on the couch and that damn potato eater blew up an air mattress and slept on that. When I woke up I saw my brother on the air mattress with him. THAT POTATO BASTARD HAS A 100% CHANCE OF SHIT STORM COMING SO HE BETTER BE READY!" "Okaaaaaaaaaay…. You talk a lot!" I said with a laugh in my voice. "Whatever you bastard. Just come downstairs. My brother made pasta… again."

* * *

**HAHAHA sorry for Romano's bad mouth. Well i will try to post more chapters soon. sorry if i don't, I'm kind of a procrastinator. I didnt get any reviews last chapter :( well i guess i don't deserve any because it was so short HAHA! But i really need some reviews to be reassured that some people read my story. I don't even care if they are critical. Be as harsh as you want. Well, HASTA LA PASTA~  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Hetalia or anything else. Here is Hetalia pizza prank chapter 3~**

* * *

"Ok I'll be down in a min-" I stopped mid-sentence because I remembered something important. "What about clothes?" "What do you mean what about clothes you dumba-" Romano's eyes filled with understanding and then turned into frustration. "I CANT BELIEVE MY DUMBASS OF A BROTHER FORGOT THE CLOTHES!" he stormed out of the room and stomped downstairs. I could hear a lot of shouting, (probably from Romano) some crying, (from Feliciano) and some scolding. (from Germany) "Crap… sorry Feli." I said to myself.

I trudged down the stairs to see that Feliciano and Romano were gone, also Liz and Auna. Probably to go get their clothes. So it was only me, Germany, and Hollie. Everything was awkwardly silent. "_Hehehe I kind of feel like a third wheel since I know Hollie likes Germany!" _I thought in my head with a smirk on my face. Hollie noticed the smirk and said, "What are you smiling about missy?" "Oh nothing…" I said with another, but small, smirk on my face. "What? Are you thinking about some certain Hetalia guys you like? cough cough Japan and Romano cough cough!" My face went red. Obviously Hollie didn't realize I was SMIRKING not smiling. "What the heck Hollie!" She was cracking up and Germany had a sly smile on his face. "_He wouldn't!" _I thought. "Don't you dare tell them Germany! Or anybody else!" "I vasn't going to. Like I vould stoop to such childish games." "_Yea right. I saw his face. Well I guess he wont do it now… maybe…" _Hollie was still laughing so I said, "Hollie I know who you like. And don't think I wont yell out his name right now!" I sucked in a mouthful of air to scream but then a hand went over my mouth. Hollie's face was as red as a tomato! She looked at Germany and said with a sheepish grin, "Don't mind her," She was dragging me up the stairs now, "Ariyana! You cannot say that in front of Germany!" "You started it!" "But you don't have to finish it!" "You sound like my mom! Gosh…" I had a smirk on my face the whole time. Now she cant mess with me because I have valuable info and she doesn't. She already SAID IT OUT LOUD! "Fine I wont say anything to Germany." "Good."

When we went back downstairs, my friends and the Italy bros were back. Our friends both had suit cases, two each. "Ve~ Your turn bella!" North Italy grabbed Hollie's hand and sped out of the room to go get her clothes and stuff. "Ok dumbass your coming with me." Romano and I walked out and Romano whipped out his phone and called England. He soon hung up and said, "Brace yourself." *_magical time skip of wonder* We were in my room in an instant. I felt a little woozy but started to pack. I made sure to pack my knee high Converse, some other shoes, plenty of jeans, lots of shirts, money I have been saving up for quite a while now, and all of my Hetalia shirts. I also packed my favorite necklaces and my electronics with their chargers. When I was done packing I wrote a note to my parents saying I went to the Hetalia world, so don't worry. But of course they would think I've gone crazy and ran away but oh well. At least I told them. _

_Then we went back to Italy's house. Suddenly Auna asked, "Ummmmm…. Not to be a bother, but where are we gonna stay? We can't all stay here. At least two of us have to leave because there is one spare bedroom and Italy is going to sneak into the bed with either Romano or Germany." "…" Romano and Germany shouted, "Shit!" And Italy just said, "Ve~?_

* * *

**Hehehe two people have to go to another house. I hope this story was enjoyable. Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. Here is chapter 4 of Hetalia pizza prank~**

* * *

"I can go to Japan's house and Ariyana WILL go with me whether she wants to or not. But she most likely does." Elizabeth said with a laugh in her voice. Hollie was trying to hold in giggles as well. My face was bright red, I looked around at the other nations to see if they figured it out. Germany was smiling to himself (Gosh. I cant believe Hollie told him I like Romano and Japan!) and the Italy brother just had confused looks on their faces. "Well, who's gonna take us there?" "Ve~ I'll take you guys!" "No way am I staying here with this potato bastard! I'll take you." I shrugged and pulled Liz and my luggage to Romano's car.

When we arrived, Japan was standing in front, waiting for us. "_Must resist glomping him. He treasures his personal space." _I thought in my head. "Konnichiwa! Watashi wa Ariyana desu! Thank you for letting us stay here Japan!" I bow slightly. "Konnichiwa Ariyana-san. You know Japanese?" "Only a little bit. I'm learning the Japanese language because-" "Because ever since she saw Hetalia, her favorite character was you! That's why she wants to learn Japanese!" Liz said with a sly smile on her face. As usual my face went red. Why do my friends always tease me?! I'll get my revenge… I looked over at Japan and his face was a light pink. "Come on lovebirds! Let's go check out our rooms Ariyana! Bye Romano!" Liz started dragging us towards Japans house as our faces got even redder. Japan recovered from blushing and started leading us towards our rooms. He showed Liz her room first, Then showed me mine. "I hope you find it to your riking." He could never really pronounce his l's right. "I do, it's really nice." I said. After that everything got really quiet and kind of awkward, but then I saw Liz sneaking around the corner and my eyes widened as I figured out what she was going to do.

I tried to move out of the way but she had already pushed Japan so that he stumbled into my arms. Of course I had to catch him, I didn't want him to fall on the floor. But he was slightly taller then me, since he was older, (We are all 18, just to remind you) so we both fell on the ground in a rather awkward position. Japan realized what had happened after a few seconds and started blushing madly. He got up quickly and looked away. I was blushing myself and said, "What the heck, Liz! You have to respect his personal space!" I got up, dusted myself off and said, "I'm gonna go pack." Liz was just smiling like a maniac the whole time. But then I realized she wasn't looking at me but at her phone. "… DID YOU TAKE A PICTURE!?" I started chasing after her around the whole house until she said, "HAHAHA! I just sent the pic to Hollie and Auna! I also told them to show all of the nations!" I face palmed and said, "I'm going to kill you if you don't tell them to not show anyone!" Liz took note of the evilness in my voice and quickly texted them to not tell anybody. "uhhh….. Ariyana, Hollie showed Germany and Feliciano. She said Germany just laughed and Italy asked if you and Japan were going out now…" And of course Japan took that moment to walk into the room before Liz said that and walked straight back out with his face as red as a tomato. "TELL HER TO TELL ITALY WE ARE NOT GOING OUT AND THAT HE JUST FELL! NOTHING HAPPENED! Gosh you guys always pick on me about who I like. Karma is coming after you two, and so am I."

* * *

**HAHAHA a lot of blushing in this chapter. Hoped you guys liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Hasta la pasta~  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia! The POV's are going to be changing now and again. Here is chapter 5~**

* * *

*back with Hollie, Auna, Germany, and Feliciano*

*magical time skip of wonder except rewind!*

*Hollie's POV*

When Liz, Romano, and Ariyana left for Japan's house Germany showed us our rooms. Auna got North Italy's room, since he usually slept with Germany or Romano, and I got the spare bedroom. That's when I got a text from Liz. It was a picture message and the picture was… Japan and Ariyana in an… awkward position on the floor with Japan on top. The text said: "HAHAHA look at Ariyana and Japan! Oops gotta go, Ariyana is chasing me." I ran/walked to Germany and showed him the picture while trying to hold back my laughter but then burst out laughing because of Germany's face! His face showed confusion at first, then turned to shock, then to laughter. I then showed Italy and he said, "Ve~ So Japan and Ariyana are going out now?" I just laughed and walked away while saying, "I don't know, Feliciano."

*Ariyana's POV*

Everything was awkward and quiet due to what happened earlier today. We just sat there at the table eating rice balls for lunch when I got an AWESOME IDEA! PRUSSIA APPROVED! "Hey Japan, could we go to the beach and invite some other countries as well?" "… That sounds like fun. I'll go invite some other people." He said after a moment of thought. "Yea! To the beach!" Liz said while pumping her fist into the air. "When are we going?" "Probably tomorrow at twelve o' clock." "Ok, let's go set out our clothes for tomorrow Liz." Liz and I went to our separate rooms and prepared for tomorrow. When we were done, we came back to the living room and I asked Japan, "Who all did you invite?" "I invited America, Britain, China, Russia, Sealand, Germany, North and South Italy, Canada, your friends, and when I was inviting Prussia apparently he was at France's house and Spain was there also so they are going to come to." "Oh snap… that's not good. Bathing suits + bad touch trio = bad outcome" I said.

The next day, we all woke up at 9 and ate breakfast. After we were done we got ready. My bathing suit consists of a bathing suit top that has pink, hot pink, black, and grey stripes on it and a bathing suit bottom that resembled black short shorts that are made of swimsuit material. I just pulled on some jean shorts since my bathing suit top looked like a tank top. "_Liz is probably wearing her light blue, white, and navy blue one piece swim suit." _I thought in my head. I was correct because when I walked out she had the swimsuit on with some shorts on as well to cover the bottom half. Japan had some white swim trunks on and a white t-shirt. Everything was packed and ready for the beach so we got in Japan's car and headed to our destination.

Japan had rented out a small beach that had everything a beach should like sand and salt water. (XD) And additional things like inner tubes, picnic benches, and a volleyball court. We set up the food on the picnic benches. After we were done doing that, Liz and I jumped in the water while Japan just sat and waited for everybody else to come. Once we got in the water, we kind of just floated on our backs and talked about Hetalia. Until suddenly we heard a loud voice say, "DUDES THIS IS TOTALLY AWESOME! CANONBALL!" America jumped and landed right in the middle of us and made a huge splash. "Dude that was awesome!" We both said. "NOT AS AWESOME AS THE AWESOME PRUSSIA!" Then Prussia jumped in and made a splash that was slightly bigger then America's. "Not cool man! That's called copying!" America said as Prussia stole his thunder. "It's not called copying if the awesome Prussia says its not. My splash was bigger anyways. Suck it loser!" "You wanker! Why are you fighting over such childish things! I thought I raised you right." Britain said while paddling towards America in an inner tube with a unicorn on it. But Sealand was swimming right behind England without an inner tube and quickly tried to tip him over. England screamed and grabbed onto the nearest thing which was America. "What the heck man! Learn how to swim!" America said while picking him up and took him to shore. Liz and I swam towards the shore also. It looks like everybody arrived except… oddly Francy pants wasn't here yet. Well I guess that's a good thing.

Everybody was having a good time! North Italy was laying on an inner tube talking to Romano and Germany in the water, Canada was building a sand castle… which America just jumped onto, China was running away from Russia who was saying to become one with him, and me, Hollie, Liz, and Auna were talking in the water. Hollie was wearing a checkered bikini with the colors pink, light blue, yellow, and green. Auna was wearing kind of wearing the same thing as me, except her top was just a light blue. We were talking about everything that happened when suddenly we saw a shadow appear over us. We looked up to see France with nothing except for a rose on his man parts flying right towards… Auna.

* * *

_**Oh snap! CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHA! poor Auna. Well I'll try to post more often but school is going to start for me soon soooooooo... REVIEW!**  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Here's chapter 6~**

* * *

*Auna's POV*

Good thing Auna side-stepped right before France landed on her. But then he burst out of the water and hugged her. "_Oh my gosh France is hugging me! *squeal!* … Wait… He doesn't have any clothes on…" _Auna thought in her head while France put his hand below her chin and tilted her head up, leaning down to kiss her. Auna is a France fan girl, but she doesn't like him when he goes around with only a rose on. Auna punched France in the stomach so he would let go and smacked him upside the head. "NO! BAD FRANCE! I'LL HUG YOU AFTER YOU PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" France pouted and slowly walked towards the shore and in 2 minutes had swim trunks on and ran towards Auna again and hugged her. "Usually in that situation, normal people would kick me in a place where no man would want to be kicked! But you, mon cher, are different!" France said while cuddling Auna to death.

*Ariyana's POV*

"Hey! I have an idea! How about a little game of volleyball?" I said with enthusiasm. Twelve people wanted to play so that divided the teams easily. "We need team captains!" "The awesome me will be a captain!" said Prussia pointing to himself. "I-I want to give it a go, eh." Canada said in his usual whisper-like voice. "DON'T WORRY! SINCE NOBODY IS STEPPING UP, THE HERO WILL DO IT!" America said with confidence. Mine and Canada's mouths dropped. "_Awwwwwww! That freaking sucks for Canada! Why can't anybody notice him?!" _I went over to Canada and gave him a comforting hug. "It's ok. I notice you!" "T-thank you." "Okay! The awesome me will choose first! Hey Spain, get over here." Spain ran over to Prussia and stood by his side. "THE HERO'S TURN! CHINA! I CHOOSE YOU!" China face palmed in his mind "_I'm not a pokemon aru." _Spain poked Prussia in the side and whispered, "Hey Prussia. Can you pick my little Lovi? He looks lonely." "Fine. THE AWESOME ME PICKS ROMANO!" Romano had a surprised look on his face, but then he shook it off and walked over to Prussia and Spain. "Hey America," China whispered to America, "Whatever you do, don't pick Russia aru." "That's a great idea China! YO RUSSIA! COME OVER HERE!" _"I'm surrounded by idiots aru." _China face palmed yet again in his mind. "What kind of person of pure awesomeness doesn't choose his own bruder? Come on West!" "I can't believe I'm even playing this childish game." Germany said while slowly walking over to Prussia's side. "LIZ! YOUR ON THE HERO'S SIDE!" "The awesome one chooses Hollie." "The hero chooses Auna!" "Ariyana is welcomed to the most awesome side ever!" "France is welcomed to… THE HERO'S SIDE!" After everybody was on a team, I said "Okay, now that that's settled, lets play the game!"

The ball was passed around a few times until the game was tied, 6 to 6. But then, America used his "special move" as he called it "THE HERO SPIKE!" Then he spiked the ball and it was heading straight towards Romano. It bounced off of his face and he yelled, "FUCK YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" When the ball was going to hit the ground, Hollie dived for it and hit it up towards me and she said, "SPIKE IT!" So I spiked the ball and it headed right towards France's face. He tried to dodge it but it ended up hitting him anyway. When the ball hit his face it bounced off and hit the ground. Apparently Japan had brought a score keeper thingy which also had a timer on it. Time was up and we had won! "_When the heck did Japan pack that in the car?! Oh well… Wait! Maybe he's a mind reader O.O" _"YEA! I KNEW MY AWESOME TEAM WOULD WIN BECAUSE I, THE MOST AWESOME PERSON EVER, WAS ON IT! SUCK IT LOSERS!" When Prussia was done with his rant/speech thing, I noticed that France was clutching his face and Spain was with him patting his back. "What happened?" "When you spiked the ball, it broke his nose." "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said with sympathy. I know it was France, but he's still a person. "It's ok. I'm going to take mi amigo to the hospital now." When they left I said, "Well I feel bad now…" Then Hollie called me over so we could all go swim before we leave the beach.

* * *

**Well that was fun to write! XD i hope i get some reviews this chapter! Oh and poor France. I didnt mean to hit him in the face :( i wanna ask which chapter was your favorite? Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY I DID NOT UPDATE! BLAHHHHHHHHHHHH I FEEL HORRIBLE! school started and everything and I'm trying to type other stories as well. So~ I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! **

**Enjoy~  
**

* * *

The day after everyone went to the beach, me, Japan, and Liz had sort of a "stay at home" day. But then, at around 5:30, America came knocking on Japan's door so forceful, his hand burst through the paper door. Even though you couldn't see it on his face, Japan was furious. "YO JAPAN! PARTY AT MY PLACE DUDE! TOMORROW, 6 O'CLOCK, BE THERE! OH AND BRING ARIYANA AND LIZ!" He then left running. "DUDE WE'RE GOING TO AN AMERICA PARTY!" I shouted to Liz. Turning to Japan I said with a shrug, "Sorry, America is contagious." Liz snickered and we all ate dinner. Then we went to do our own thing, then went to bed around 10 o'clock.

So after America busted down Japan's door yesterday, we started getting ready for the AMERICA PARTY! Probably with all of the countries. I'm guessing that Hollie and Auna were invited because we were. Liz and I were in our separate rooms getting ready, and Japan just put his regular uniform on. For my America party outfit I decided to wear my knee-high converse that was all black with neon zipper triangles all over it, (sorry I don't really know how to explain it, but I actually own these pair of shoes!) some dark blue (almost black) skinny jeans, and a black shirt that says "I'm with awesome" with an arrow pointing up towards my face. Hahaha, Prussia's gonna be jealous! I didn't even bother with makeup. So when I was done getting dressed, I brushed my hair until it was not so frizzy and messy. Then I walked out into the main room and waited for Liz since Japan was already ready. When Liz was done, she walked out of her room wearing a red v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, red knee-high converse, and a hoody with fox ears and tail attached to it. "Awesomeness!" I said while giving her a thumbs up. "Holy Roman Empire, your turning into Prussia! I mean, first the shirt, and now your talking like him too!" Liz said in a joking tone. "Hahahahahaha! I always talked like this even before I saw Hetalia! Prussia and I just know awesome when we see it." Liz rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. So how much longer until the party?" "We can reave now, because the party starts in an hour." In my head I thought, "_Awwwwww! His voice is so kawaii! XD I don't care what Hollie says, he does not sound like Scooby Doo! Japan does not say ruh roh! He just replaces his l's with his r's." _I was interrupted from my thoughts when Japan said, "Ariyana-san, are you coming?" a light blush colored my face as I rushed out the door with Japan and Liz to his car.

When we arrived at the party, America came running and glomped the first person he saw, which was Liz. "DUDE! YOU GUYS MADE IT!" He then glomped Japan also, making Japan get flustered and started lecturing America about personal space, though America wasn't paying much attention. "OK DUDES YOU CAN GO IN NOW WHILE I GET A BORING LECTURE FROM JAPAN." When he said that, it just made Japan lecture America even more, but at least we got to go inside. When we got inside, Hollie and Auna greeted us right away. Hollie was wearing some awesome pants with colorful zig zags all over them, knee-high converse with pattern patches all over it, and a shirt that says "I'm weird and I know it". Auna was wearing knee-high black converse, plaid black and white pants, and a black t-shirt. "Wazzup Hollie!" "Wazzup Auna!" Liz and I said. We high-fived each other and started chatting. "So how do you like the world of Hetalia so far?" Hollie asked me with a grin on her face, already knowing the answer. "It's. FU**ING. AWESOME!" We all laughed and went into a lapse of awkward silence because, well, we weren't very good at parties, at least I wasn't anyway. "DUDE WE SHOULD SO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE!" yelled America as he came in after Japan's lecture. "OH MY GOSH DUDE YOU'RE A FREAKIN GENIUS!" I shouted. "Crap, sorry guys, as you all know, America is contagious." America gathered nineteen people, plus himself, in a circle so they could play. The people who were playing were Me, Hollie, Auna, Liz, America, Germany, Japan, Romano, Italy, China, Russia, England, Canada, Prussia, France, Spain, Austria, Hungary, Belarus, and Denmark. "LIZ! TRUTH OR DARE?" America asked in a load sinister-like voice. "Dare." "Go to the kitchen and eat the fresh scones that Iggy just cooked!" Everybody's jaw dropped in horror as Liz got up and went to the kitchen. "I don't see how that is a good dare. My cooking is wonderful." said Britain, obviously not knowing how his cooking tastes to other people. Soon you could hear coughing from the kitchen and everybody rushed over. Liz was spitting out a few black pieces of scone into the trash can and turned to America. "That was cruel, but now its my turn." with an evil laugh she turned to Hollie. "Truth or dare?" "Pshhhtttt- I choose dare. I'm not afraid!" "Give a piggy back ride to the person on your… right." Hollie looked to her left and saw Germany. _"Thank goodness she didn't say left."_ Then she slowly looked to her right and saw Russia. "I-I don't even think that's possible!" Hollie said with wide eyes. "It was a dare, Hollie." "YOU'RE GONNA GET ME KILLED!" "Dare~" Liz said in a sing-song voice. Hollie growled and bent down so Russia could get on her back. "I'm sorry. I will make it up to you, da?" Then he saw Belarus with a knife in her hand, her gaze threatening. "Or maybe not." When he did, Hollie tried to stand up. With much effort, she did. Everybody burst out laughing at the awkward scene. Hollie tried to take a step but tumbled forward and fell on her face. "Owwwww!" Hollie said while clutching her face. "Dude that was hilarious!" America said while holding a video camera. "My turn. Denmark! Truth or dare?" "Of course I would pick dare!" "I dare you to crack this egg on your head." Denmark's hands flew up to his hair and his eyes widened. "Not cool man! Not the hair!" "Hey America, what are the consequences if you don't do a dare?" "You have to wear Taiwan's dress, go to the mall, run into every store dancing to the chicken dance, while repeatedly saying I love playing with Barbie dolls." "You totally came up with that on the spot, but I like your idea!" I said while laughing, imagining Denmark actually doing that. "You guys suck." Denmark said as he got the egg and smashed it right in the middle of his head. His spiky hair was dripping with egg yolk as he ran to the bathroom to try to wash it out. "Truth or dare, Prussia?" Denmark yelled from inside the bathroom. "The awesome me chooses dare!" "Change clothes with the person on your left!" Prussia looked over and face palmed because Belarus was sitting on his left. "Fine." He said with a groan. They went and got changed. When they came out, their clothes were switched of course, because that was the dare. Everyone burst out laughing at Prussia and he just growled and said, "Auna, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Ha, wimp. Okay, What is the question that you want nobody to ask you in this game?" "Ummmm….." Auna quickly muttered something under her breath and said, "There! Spain, truth or dare?!" Everybody was about to protest but Spain said, "Dare~" "Go outside and sing the song, I'm a little teapot, as loud as you can while doing the dance moves too." "Ok~" He went outside, and of course the neighbors chose this day to go outside and barbeque. He began to sing and dance while everybody gave him weird looks. When he finished he came inside and said, "How is my singing, my little Lovi~?" "You damn tomato bastard! Leave me alone!" "Ok, Austria, truth or dare?" "Truth." "When did you have your first kiss?" Austria's face turned a bright red when he said, "I haven't had mine yet." "What?! Not even with Hungary? I bet I could change that." Prussia said suggestively. "On to the next question! Japan, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who was your first crush?" "U-ummmmmm….. That is a rather personar question you asked." "A dares a dare, sorry." "…*cough cough* oneoftheothercountries *cough cough* But not anymore! Itary! Truth or dare?" "Ve~ I choose truth!" "I was arways curious as to what your currs actuarry do." Japan gestured to the long curls sticking out of Italy's and Romano's heads. "Well that's easy! Basically, they-" Romano covered his brother's mouth and said, "NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS! Feliciano, ask someone the next question!" "Alright!~"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED IN NEXT CHAPTER. Please review!**


End file.
